


Day 1: Past/ Future

by Mainstream_Deviant



Series: Deathshipping Week 2k19 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I can't believe I actually got this finished at the last minute, M/M, deathshipping week 2k19, enjoy the fluff, nothing like a deadline for motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainstream_Deviant/pseuds/Mainstream_Deviant
Summary: For Deathshipping Week 2k19. Day 1: Past/Future. (I choose....BOTH!)When Ryou got home, he was greeted with the sound of wailing zombies and harsh cursing. All in all, today was a pretty good day.A series of brief snapshots looking back to the past and forward to the future of one possible timeline for Ryou and Yami Marik.





	Day 1: Past/ Future

When Ryou got home, he was greeted with the sound of wailing zombies and harsh cursing.

He smiled at the sounds as he set his bag down. They were already becoming a pleasantly familiar greeting, and it had only been a matter of weeks. He supposed that’s the sort of thing that made so many others think he was a little…odd, sometimes. Oh well. He wandered into the kitchen to find something interesting to nibble on, and let his mind wander a bit as he ran his fingers over colourful packages of treats.

A month ago, Ryou had come home to absolute chaos.

Not the fun wailing zombie kind, either, but proper, complete, inexplicable chaos. He was fairly certain he’d done nothing but blink in confusion for a solid two minutes after he’d opened his door. What looked like every item he owned had been strewn about the apartment, and a chair had been broken into several large chunks in the entryway to boot. When he first heard the snarling sound coming from the next room, he’d thought perhaps a feral dog had broken in. The wild blond spikes would have still been a surprise even if he’d been expecting a visitor from the shadow realm, though. It had been a rather memorable day, all told.

A week later, Ryou had come home to a quiet house and a rather horribly over-steeped cup of tea sitting on the counter waiting for him.

In the days between, he’d learned that he’d inadvertently created a small pocket of liminal space in the corner of his living room. Naturally, since he hadn’t realized what he’d done and left it unattended for _five bloody minutes,_ the ring spirit had used it to worm his way out of the shadow realm with Marik’s dark half caught in his wake. The thief had skulked off to find his old partner long before Ryou got home, leaving his companion lost and confused behind him. Ryou had wished Marik the best of luck with the spirit, and set about reintroducing his own houseguest to the world. Discovering video games as an outlet for violent urges had certainly helped the state of his furniture. They’d been settling into a kind of cautious companionship ever since, and Ryou had been delighted at the small gifts that started appearing for him, horribly over-steeped or not.

Some weeks from now, Ryou would come home to a grumpy looking Marik sitting alone on his couch.

It would turn out, ever so _very_ shockingly, that Bakura could still be a right proper asshole. It would also turn out, rather more genuinely shockingly, that Marik’s other half still had a viciously protective streak for his former host. When Marik would come to the crux of his story, his other half would burst into the room in a rage, much to everyone’s surprise – including his, judging from the bemused look on his face afterwards. But Bakura would not end up murdered for his misdeeds, quite possibly only because Ryou marched over there himself and gave him a thorough tongue-lashing. Everyone would get along rather better after the whole debacle.

Not long after Marik’s visit, Ryou would come home to a much more successful cup of tea and an awkward attempt at affection.

By then, Marik’s other half – who would eventually settle upon the name “Kek” – would take an interest in helping cook. As a result, Ryou’s tea was always much tastier. They would settle on the couch as the pots and pans simmered, and Ryou would try his best to hold back his giggles as Kek tried to find a way to ever-so-casually thread an arm over his shoulders without looking too conspicuous. Ryou would settle in with a happy hum, and when Kek awkwardly asked if it was ok to be doing this, he’d reply with a kiss.

And eventually, one day Ryou would come home to a plate of homemade cream puffs, and be presented with a much better golden ring than the one he’d worn as a teenager.

But of course, Ryou didn’t know any of that yet. Today, he was quite content to settle down on the couch next to his odd new roommate, just in time to watch him get his character's head blown off again and snarl at the screen in frustration. Ryou tossed the bag of sweets on the table and made a grab for the controller.

“Ok, gimme that. I’m going to show you how this is done.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fluff! This was written at the very last minute, so if you see any dumb typos, feel free to tell me. 
> 
> I love any and all types of comments, from a random flail or emoji to detailed constructive criticism. Have at 'er! I enjoy replying to reviews, but won't if you're feeling shy and ask me not too. :)
> 
> I can also still be found on [ Tumblr ](https://mainstream-deviant.tumblr.com/), believe it or not!


End file.
